1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a server rack, and more particularly to a server rack with a main board of the server laterally installed.
2. Related Art
In recent years, Internet has been quickly and vigorously developed, especially for some large enterprises or business places of Internet, due to the requirements of the expansion of services, the quantity of servers becomes more and more, which results in the arrangement of the servers is more compact to save space. However, the large quantity of servers and other equipment arranged closely inevitably produce the excess heat, which further causes the unstable operation of the whole server system, and this is always the important issue for a data center.
In order to solve the heat dissipation problem of a large number of the servers placed in a closed room, the current conventional manner is arranging a cooling air-conditioning system in the room to perform heat dissipation, or when the number of server is small, the heat dissipation fan of the server is used to perform cooling. However, with the increasing of the number of servers, the rack is getting crowded, and the cool air blown by the conventional cooling air-conditioning system cannot flow to every corner of the room, and thus the hot air is concentrated in certain areas and the server system becomes unstable.
The fan module inside the conventional server rack is installed on the rear side of the rack, so the airflow generated by the fan module passes through the passage among the main boards of all servers respectively, and then is exhausted from the front side of the rack.
The problem of the aforementioned heat dissipation system lies in that the main board of the server is pushed into the rack from the opening on the front side of the rack, but when the airflow of the fan module is blown from the rear side of the rack to the front side, the airflow is easily blocked by the electronic devices, such as the hard drive, on the front end of the main board, and thus the airflow may be escaped and cannot effectively flow over the electronic components on the main board, and the heat generated by the main board of the server cannot be effectively dissipated.
Furthermore, in design, the main board of the server is mostly designed into a long rectangular shape, that is, the front and rear ends of the main board are relatively long, and the left and right ends are relatively short. However, when the airflow generated by the fan module is blown out from rear end to the front end, the airflow flows in a direction of the longest distance (that is, the front and rear ends) of the main board. If the airflow is blocked by the electronic devices on the front end of the main board, the air pressure of the airflow is insufficient to pass through the main board, and thus the hot airflow is easily concentrated on the main board, causing the heat accumulation phenomenon of the main board.